The Man of Steel and the Iron Giant
by WriterofArt
Summary: Recently, I found an animation celebrating Superman's 75th anniversary. With that, I made this crossover with one of my favorite childhood movies as a token to Superman. Enjoy and happy anniversary.


**The Man of Steel and the Iron Giant**

_By WriterofArt, inspiration art by Ai-Eye. Do not own._

_A/N: Recently, I found an animation celebrating Superman's 75__th__ anniversary. With that, I made this crossover with one of my favorite childhood movies as a token to Superman. Enjoy and happy anniversary._

In Antarctica, within the Fortress of Solitude, Kal-El gets a strange reading from his crystals. A dark figure approaches Superman.

"You were getting the readings too, I'm guessing."

Kal-El sighs, "What brings you here, Bruce?"

"The readings of an electromagnetic radio wave are pulsing around the world, I was only wondering if you were getting it." Batman looks at the floating crystals.

"Well, whatever it is, it's been sending these waves for years." Kal speculated, "About two years ago, this signal spanned at a smaller degree around the sea area of Iceland. Now, it's grown to immeasurable size."

"I'll have Aquaman check it out." Batman takes out a communicator, but Superman lowers his hand.

"No need, I'll check it out myself." Kal stretched, "I've had nothing to do for a while, and Lois has been busy with some news reports. I could use the exercise."

"As if you needed more…" Batman snuffed.

Superman raises an eyebrow, "Do I sense some jealousy?"

"No, that's the kryptonite at your back." Batman scoffed.

"Haha…" Kal sarcastically laughs and flies away towards the north.

From a scanner, Superman traces the source of the electromagnetic waves. He lands on a large glacier, and starts walking across the frozen surface. As he trots the ice, Superman's scanner beeps faster as he walked further. The beeps hit maximum, but nothing was in sight for Superman.

"I guess I go down…" Superman releases his heat vision at his feet and journeys downward.

Within the thousands of feet, Superman notices a metallic object in the ice. As he gets closer, the size of it became titanic.

"Is that… An arm?" Superman melts the ice around the object and falls out with a loud thud.

He notices what appeared to be a socket, and it glowed with a faint beep. As Superman tries to get a hold of it, the arm suddenly moves out of proportion.

Superman jumps from the surprising event "What in the…"

The arm suddenly seemed to be also surprised by the Man of Steel, it crawled closer with it's giant fingers.

"Can you… Understand me?" Superman knelt down to it's level.

The middle finger nodded as a head, it then turned around and pointed towards the opposite direction.

"Is there something more within the ice?" Superman asks and gets another nod, "Alright, stand back."

As Superman goes deeper within the glacier, he starts to see a massive figure in his path. Superman blinks from astonishment, and starts to melt the surrounding ice. Soon, Superman uncases a gigantic, humanoid robot. On it's head, Superman could see an antenna blinking.

He looks at his scanner, "So you're the source…"

He notices the arm crawling up towards his shoulder, and connects to another metal joint. The spark of electricity flickered the robot's eyes, having it reawaken.

The giant chuckled and bounced like a child from the sight before him.

"Superman…" the giant says in a metallic, low voice.

Superman blinks, "You know my name? Who are you? What are you? Where did you come from and who made you?"

The giant was silent for moment, "I don't… really know… But… Hogarth calls me Giant…"

Superman looks at the tin titan, "Giant, huh? Do have other limbs you need help with?"

The giant points in different directions, Superman nods in understanding.

"Alright, just sit tight big guy." Superman digs for the first part.

Giant rests his head, "Superman…"

Superman flies out of his melted chasm, and stands on the surface. Within moments, the surface is breached by a giant fist and Giant climbs out of the ice. The giant stands tall as he looks at his surroundings.

"So… Giant…" Superman getting his attention, "Who did you say called you '_Giant_'?"

"Hogarth…" Giant speaking slowly, "Born in Rockwell…"

"Rockwell…" Superman switches his communicator in his ear, "Bruce, you there?"

"Loud and clear, did you find the source?" Batman asks.

"Well…" Superman looks up at the Giant, seeing him wave at him, "I found something."

"What is it?" Batman finds Superman coordinate's on his computer.

"I may have found a lost boy. Heh…" Superman looks at the smiling robot.

"That doesn't look like a boy…" Batman looks at a satellite imaging of Superman and a giant robot.

"You can see him from satellite, right?" Superman looks up, "I don't think its dangerous, it acts pretty innocent like a child."

"I wouldn't just trust a gigantic robot you found in ice and think of it as a child." Batman scans the giant's image, "It could be dangerous, and we don't know who built him or for what purpose."

"You have that problem with trusting people…" Superman smirks.

"That robot wouldn't count as 'people'…" Batman exclaimed.

"Well, can you search a name of Hogarth born from a Rockwell…" Superman notices Giant having a bunch of birds sit on him.

Batman types it out, "I've got nothing on civilian cases, but I found something under classifieds from a military file from the 50s."

"What does it say?" Superman gets curious.

"_Classified case #45: Unknown entity known as the Iron Giant saves small town of Rockwell, Maine. Known witnesses closest to the giant are Dean McCoppin, Annie Hughes, and son, Hogarth Hughes._" Batman reads.

"Is the son still alive?" Superman asks.

"Yes… Currently, he's 65 years old and still lives in Rockwell, Maine." Batman raises an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I'll have you meet the Giant later." Superman turns his communicator off.

"Hey, Giant!" Giant looks down at Superman, "I know where your friend Hogarth is…"

Superman flies upward, "I'll tell him you're here, I'll try to get something to get you later."

"Wait!" Giant gestures as Superman looks at the giant kneeling down.

He suddenly leaps and Giant's boosters carry him in the air.

Superman laughs in astonishment, "Didn't expect to see this. Alright then, follow me!"

The robot follows the hero towards the west.

In the quiet, small town of Rockwell, the town's people are interrupted as they see the Man of Steel land in the street. Everyone gathers around the people, a young boy especially walks up to the hero.

"Everyone, clear the way… Something big is landing here." Superman tells the people.

The people make way, as they see a giant figure landing in. The ground trembles as Giant lands on the road, everyone is surprised by the giant robot.

Giant sees the little boy in front of Superman, "Hogarth!"

The boy runs from the incoming hand, "Wait! Giant!"

Superman stops his hand from grabbing the boy, the crowd gets a little roused from the scene.

"Don't worry, people. He's harmless; he's just not used to your world…" Superman could see a confused look on the giant.

Superman flew to his face, "You can't just grab people like that… You have to be careful with those around you."

"But… I…" Giant stuttered.

"Grandpa! The robot tried to get me!" The boy ran to the elderly man.

"Robot?" The old man looks at the towering giant, "Well I'll be…"

"Giant! Is that you?" Superman and the giant look down to see an old man pushing through the crowd.

Superman flies down to the old man, "Sir, are you by chance Hogarth Hughes?"

"Yes… And I'm also surprised to see you, Superman. Both you and Giant!" The old man looks up at the giant, "Giant! It's me, Hogarth!"

The giant kneels down, "…Hogarth?..."

The giant puts his finger near his head, Hogarth hugs his finger.

"'You are who you choose to be', remember?" The old man grins.

The giant gasps, "Hogarth!"

Giant lays his hand down, Hogarth and his grandson climb up.

Giant puts him face to face, "Giant, I'd like you to meet my grandson, Johnny."

"Joh…nny." Giant pronounces.

Johnny waves from behind his grandpa's legs.

Both the robot and elder chuckle in delight, "Oh, Giant! I had something for you when I knew you would return."

The robot set them down, and the robot and Superman followed by. Superman and Giant are led to Hogarth's house, Hogarth opens the barn doors.

"Superman, be a chap and help me with this." Superman follows the man in.

The boy looks at the robot, Giant waves at him having Johnny wave back. The two noticed Hogarth and Superman pushing a big round object.

"Remember this, Giant?" Superman and Hogarth lay down a big "S" sign on the ground.

Giant gleefully takes the sign, wears it on his chest, and puts his fists on his hips.

"I seem to have a big fan…" Superman chuckles.

"It still fits as it did back then…" Hogarth smiles from nostalgia, "Superman, I'd like as you for a favor."

"Anything, Mr. Hughes." Superman looks at the old man.

"I want you to take Giant under your wing, have him become the hero he wishes to be…" Hogarth gives a glowing face.

"I don't know if I can, but if the Justice League allows him, then I can take him in." Superman looks at the giant playing with Johnny.

"Hopefully he will be, not only is it a blessing to see my old friend, but it would an honor to see him fight for truth, justice, and the American way…" Hogarth pats Superman on the shoulder, "C'mon Johnny, your mother will be home soon. Let's get inside."

Johnny waves goodbye to the Giant, Hogarth puts a hand on Giant's foot, "It's wonderful to see you again, old friend."

The two go inside the house, Superman gestures for Giant to follow.

Giant hesitates, "Giant, do you want to become a hero like me?"

Giant nods, "Then follow me, don't worry, you can come visit Hogarth again some other time."

Giant gets one last look at his house, then follows the hero.

_Months later…_

In Metropolis, Superman crashes into the ground. Lex Luthor hovers down in his battlesuit and grabs Superman by the collar.

"You'll realize that I am the only one who can stop you!" Lex raises a fist.

A thundering, crash smashes behind Lex. He turns around to see a towering robot with a "S" sign on his chest.

"Lex, meet my new partner, The Iron Giant." Superman grinned.

Iron Giant punches him, crashing him into a building, and knocking him out cold. The people cheer as they see Superman stand proudly on Iron Giant's shoulder, while Giant makes his heroic stance.

END


End file.
